


Natural Bonding

by BobertDownySr



Series: Ten Years to the Right [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Female Character, Furry, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Male Character - Freeform, Moonbathing, Nudity, Romance, Sex, Straight Character, Straight Male Character, Sunbathing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobertDownySr/pseuds/BobertDownySr
Summary: Not long after beginning their relationships, couple Rouge and Blaze and young lovers Tails and Amy bond with relaxing and recreational outdoor resting.





	1. Sun Soaked

    “Sunbathing?”

    “Yes! You're always so uptight, and a princess deserves some relaxation.”

    “I am _not_ ‘uptight’. I am simply preoccupied with serious duties!”

    “I didn’t mean it as an insult, Blaze. I just meant you're always so stressed.” Rouge put a hand on her lover’s shoulder. “I may not look it, but I'm stressed, too. Sunbathing is a way I relax, and I thought it might work for you. Besides, it's a way we could bond as girlfriends.” Rouge looked up, took her hand off the princess, and gestured it towards the window. “Like I said, clear skies today, and there's a nice breeze so we won't get too hot.”

    Blaze looked where Rouge had just gestured. “It _is_ quite nice out today…” she said, then returned her gaze to Rouge. The two stared at each other, both smiling in the presence of their lover. Both were dressed in their usual attire: Blaze in her purple vest, white tights, magenta heels, and white gloves; and Rouge in her black spandex suit, white heels, white opera gloves, and pink heart-shaped breastplate. Rouge stood there with eyes wider than normal as she awaited the princess’ decision. Her spandex was feeling a bit tighter around her crotch due to the anticipation, though the bat kept her cool regardless.

    “And you are sure no one will be able to see us?” the cat finally asked.

    “The walls around the roof are too high. They'd need a drone, and at that point we'd have bigger issues.”

    Blaze nodded. She shyly shuffled her legs and looked towards the stairs to the second floor of Rouge’s house. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Alright,” she said. “I trust you on this. Besides, I _have_  always enjoyed the sun.” Rouge chuckled and grabbed Blaze by the hand, leading her up the stairs, back around the landing to a room with a circular staircase. The two continued up the stairs to a trapdoor, which Rouge opened. Going through it, the two ended up on the roof, in a moderately large, flat, square-shaped section surrounded by higher slopes. The flat section was a cream color and large enough to have its middle unaffected by the shadows of the roof, allowing sunbathing even in later afternoons. The two lovers stood at the slightly shaded edge in the west side of the platform when Blaze asked another question.

    “What about a map satellite? Might one of those take a photograph of us?”

    “GUN has info on that. Nothing’s scheduled for today, I checked.” Rouge’s eyes shot open. “Crap, I forgot to grab some towels. I'll be right back, OK?” Blaze nodded and the bat opened the trapdoor, entering it.

    Blaze looked skyward, taking in the clear blue light. It looked just like the sky from her world, and so it gave her a sense of safety and familiarity. She smiled and began to open her vest. Dropping it to her feet, she kneeled down and unbuckled her heels. Gently sliding her feet out of her shoes, she picked them up by the straps and walked them over to the corner of the platform. Walking back to pick up her vest, the cat felt a bit exposed in only tights, gloves, and a lacy white bra. Bending over to pick up the discarded garment, she heard a sudden noise. Her tail shot straight out as she spun around to see what the source was, only to see Rouge staring at her at the back of the platform, her waist still below the opening. The bat blinked twice, then chuckled.

    “Not so nervous after all, huh, princess?”

    The cat looked to the side. “If I'm to be honest...” She grabbed one forearm with the opposite hand and looked back at the thief.

    The bat smirked as she finished ascending the stairs, holding two folded, body-length towels in her arms. She bent over to lay them down on the ground, deliberately placing her rear in Blaze’s line of sight. Blaze began to stare as Rouge spread the towels out in the center of the square. The bat stood upright, walked to the side of the spread towels, and gestured toward them while asking if Blaze was satisfied with the location. The cat gave a delayed nod, and so the thief gestured for her to come over. Blaze hesitated, too shy to move after Rouge’s minor seduction. Rouge shrugged. She planted one boot heel on the heart-shaped toes of her opposite shoe, sliding her foot out of it as she repeated the process with her other shoe. After pulling her gloves of in one fluid movement, Rouge picked up her boots and tossed them to the back of the rooftop, both of them landing upright. The bat then tossed her gloves in the same area. She turned back to the staring monarch and smiled as she put her thumbs underneath her breastplate. The bat pushed outwards and popped off the plate, exposing her chest. Blaze’s eyes widened. The bat began to slide her spandex downward, baring her rear but stopping at her groin, her outer thighs exposed as her enormous bulge threatened to rip through her outfit. Giving a wink, the bat dropped the fabric to her feet.

    Blaze stared in awe as her lover’s erection sprang up, unencumbered by tight clothing. Rouge continued to smile as she kicked the spandex off her feet and punted the breastplate towards the rest of her garments. She looked directly at the princess and asked, “Well, kitty, now what?” Blaze blinked twice and tossed her vest to the corner of the platform. She quickly slid off her tights, almost falling over in the process. Straightening her posture, the princess stood back up and tossed the tights to her stilettos in the corner. The cat then looked back at Rouge, clad only in a lacy bra. After a few seconds of silent staring, Blaze began to unbuckle her bra. She held her breath, then exhaled as her last bit of clothing hit the ground. She began to blush as she walked over to Rouge, and the two laid down on the towels.

    The two relaxed in the sun for longer than either of them bothered to count. The rays of the sun enveloped both of the young women, stimulating them both with a pleasant warmth. Rouge smiled wide with her wings spread out, enjoying the heat of the sun on her bare body. Blaze, on the other hand, was grinning nervously. The feeling of her of exposure clashed with the satisfaction the sun’s rays gave her, though Rouge’s presence helped her calm down. Blaze opened her eyes and looked at her lover’s naked form. The sun's glow reflected off the bat’s smooth skin, her thick thighs beginning to sweat lightly in the heat. Blaze stared at the upright monster between Rouge’s legs, extending into the sky and staying rigid even as the breeze blew into it. It was so tempting to just reach out and grab it. Blaze looked at her hand. It was parallel to Rouge’s groin. She looked back at Rouge’s cock. She slowly raised her hand and…

    Rouge let out a moan. She quickly opened her eyes and shot her gaze downwards. Recognizing the lavender hand, she smiled and looked directly at Blaze. “This generally isn't how sunbathing goes, you know.”

    The cat looked away. “I… I'm sorry, I don't-”

    “I didn't say I was upset, Blaze.” The cat looked back, and her lover gave her a wink. Blaze nodded in response, and slowly began to stroke. Rouge turned her head back towards the sky and closed her eyes. She smiled as she felt Blaze’s delicate fingers wrapped around her shaft, a moderate pressure sliding up and down from the tip to the base. Suddenly, she began breathing through her mouth, unable to keep her cool under the stimulation. She began to wonder how Blaze felt during the moments of lucidity that existed between waves of sexual pleasure. Blaze’s own thoughts were similar, feeling uncharacteristically lustful as she rubbed her hand up and down Rouge’s member. It was an oddly ethereal feeling she couldn't really grasp, interspersed with the desire to please and be pleased that she had rarely been able to indulge in before. She began to stroke faster, encouraged by Rouge’s light moans and unpredictable shifting. As the bat’s breath became heavier, her lover's stokes became faster and rougher. Rouge could feel the pressure building in her groin. She reached out to grab something, anything, on pure instinct, and ended up with her left hand groping Blaze’s right breast. The cat gasped in surprise, but smiled as she gazed into her lover’s eyes. She felt an odd peacefulness buried under all the more cardinal emotions. The warmth of the sun made her feel safe and relaxed even in such a passionate state.

    Rouge was panting heavily now, tightening her grip as she inched towards eruption. Suddenly, Blaze felt her lover's fingers dig into her breast as the bat’s hips threw upwards, a stream of white firing into the air, and then another, and another, until her eruption ceased and her hips returned to the ground. Her breaths became slower, but no less passionate. As a result of Rouge’s eruption, the two were covered in splotches and strands of melted ivory as they stared at each other. Both were exhausted, and the warmth of the sun acted almost like a blanket to the two women as they smiled and slowly released their grip on consciousness.


	2. Moon Marinated

     “I… was unaware that was of interest to you.”

     The pink hedgehog bit her thumb shyly in response. She was standing in front of the indigo couch in oversized red sweatshirt and cyan pajama pants with a Chao print pattern, avoiding eye contact with her lover. The room was dark, but filled with yellow by some lamps around the floor, giving the carpet a slight green tint and making the curtains look almost orange. The silence had begun to make her extremely anxious, and she began to wonder what the orange fox standing in front of her was thinking. The fox was trying to think of what to say, how to continue his thoughts, and looked quickly at the clock. 10:34 PM. He looked back at his girlfriend. He was wearing nothing but his casual red and white shoes and white gloves, his fur covering anything that could be deemed inappropriate. He laughed nervously.

     “I mean, I’m not really sure, it's on such short notice…”

     “I know, I know, but it's so nice outside tonight, Tails! It's a full moon, too. I love those…” Amy looked wistfully out the window. She then quickly shook her head and looked at Tails. “Alright, if you don't want to, then I won’t ma-”

     “I’ll do it.” The fox nodded quickly, looking up at his lover. Her eyes were wide open, her lips parted in mild shock. “I mean, I guess for me it's just laying on the roof at night anyway.” He chuckled at the realization, and in response, so did she. The two began to smile at each other as if the previous tension hadn't existed. After a few moments of silence, Tails continued. “B-besides, if it makes you happy, it's worth trying. At least once, anyway.”

     “Tails…” the pink hedgehog muttered. She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. They both blushed, feeling a rush of twitterpation as Amy grabbed Tails’ cheeks and giggled. She grabbed his arm and excitedly pulled him towards the stairs, up the stairs, down the hall to even more stairs, up _those_ stairs and through a trapdoor in the ceiling. The two stood at the west side of a fairly large roof platform. The light from the moon covered the concrete platform in a pale blue light, making it look almost like snow. Amy clasped her hands together and walked towards the center of the platform. The light made her fur look almost a pale lavender. She tilted her head upward, staring slack-jawed at the sky. There were no clouds and the full moon looked especially big, the stars twinkling above in a natural beauty, warm yet distant. Tails looked at her in confusion at first, before her absolutely contagious look of wonder infected him and he began to smile himself. He walked over to her and stood next to her in silence.

     “Reminds me of that old construction site,” the young mechanic finally said, turning to his lover. “The one near Eggman’s old factory.” Amy nodded without even looking at him. The silence resumed. Amy eventually looked at Tails and smiled. She gripped the bottom of her sweatshirt and pulled it up, taking it off and exposing her bare chest to the chill of the night air. Tails couldn't respond and simply gaped as she flung the sweatshirt towards the wall and dropped her pants. After stepping one leg out of the garment, she kicked her other leg and launched the pants towards the wall as well, the pants landing next to the sweatshirt. She took a few steps away from Tails and looked at him with lidded eyes. She was completely naked, standing with her hands interlocked behind her back and making no effort to cover herself. The fox could just barely make out a smile on her face in the pale moonlight, her figure almost silhouetted by the light.

     “How do I look?” the young woman asked. The fox just kept staring. Amy giggled and shook her head. “Alright, let's lie down, then.” The hedgehog sat down on the concrete calmly, then slowly laid on her back, her head resting on her hands and her legs straight and parallel to each other. She closed her eyes, still smiling. Tails stared at his lover’s nude body, admiring it for what he later admitted to himself might have been a bit too long. He smiled awkwardly and sat down abruptly himself. He then laid on his back, flat as a board and just as stiff. Silence once again filled the cool night air, but this time Tails knew better than to break it. After a while, Amy looked over to Tails. She noticed the fox was having trouble enjoying himself. Why would he have so much trouble lying in the nude at night on a rooftop where no one could see if he was almost always publicly naked to begin with? It seemed backwards to her that she had no trouble with the situation since she wore clothes most of the time. Then she realized that was _exactly_ why he was so anxious: she was lying right next to him wearing even less than she had been their first night together. They'd been dating for a while now, but the sight of her naked body continued to fluster the fox. She frowned.

     “Relax.” Tails’ eyes shot to the right,  and he saw Amy was looking at him. “It’s more fun that way.” Tails followed her advice, exhaling and letting his limbs be pulled down by gravity. The silence resumed, but so did the tension. Realizing her simple plan didn't work, the hedgehog continued. “How does this make you feel?” she asked.

     “Weather’s nice, I guess.”

     “No, I mean how does this make you _feel_?”

     There was a brief pause before the fox replied. “Anxious, but I kinda like it.” He looked back at her with an odd smile. “How about you?” Amy looked back up at the moon and smiled once more

     “Beautiful.” Tails’ eyes widened. “I feel beautiful. The wind and moonlight don't judge me, or care about… this.” She gestured towards her groin. “My body doesn't matter to them, they still tease and caress every inch of me. They stroke my skin and make me feel beautiful. Like a woman.” Silence.

     “You _are_ a woman.” Tails looked sternly at Amy. “Just because you have a… well, a dick, that doesn't change anything.” She nodded and continued to stare at the moon. “Besides, I think you're beautiful, too.” Another silence, one that was quickly broken.

     “I remember, one night, when I was maybe, I dunno… 19, I think, I came up here and did this alone. There was a breeze, and the way it felt on my nipples was unbearable. I could barely think. Then, I… I got hard.” She grimaced. “I hated getting hard back then, but the breeze felt so nice on the tip, I didn't even think about it. I reached down and I…” She shook her head. “...when I came, I didn't feel disgusting. The moon and the wind hadn't judged me, so why should I judge myself?” She looked back at Tails. “And now I have you. Someone who's like the moon and the wind. Someone who loves me for me, and thinks every inch of me is beautiful.” She looked down at her groin was surprised to see she had become erect. She gestured to her member, scoffes, and said, “Even these four inches.” Tails chuckled in response. Then his eyes shot open, his face long with concern.

     “Amy… how long have you been dealing with those feelings?”

     “For longer than I've known you.”

     Tails closed his eyes and raised his hand to his mouth, almost biting his thumb while he muttered, “Amy…”

     “It’s fine. I don't feel that way anymore. That's why I don’t lash out like I used to. Or...” The hedgehog looked away, then continued, “...or obsess over guys who I want to like me.” Amy looked back at Tails and gave a weak smile. There was yet another silence as the two stared at each other, the cold air filled with melancholy tension until finally the fox began to shuffle closer to his lover. Amy's eyes widened in curiosity as he approached.

     “Come on,” he said, gently extending his arms out and gesturing his fingers toward him. Amy complied, rolling over toward him as he pulled her into his arms. She placed her hands on his chest and gazed into his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead as she curled her legs into herself. The two embraced, lying together in a romantic silence as the moonlight and the wind caressed them both as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
